Stand By Me
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When Ryan saves a woman from two thugs, he has no idea that she is a CSI from New York. When the team investigates the case, they soon learn that it was Ryan that helped her. However when the thugs attacked Ryan, Danny and Mac helps Ryan. The team learns even in times of unemployment, Ryan does the right thing.


Stand By Me

Look Out for One Another

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI AND CSI NEW YORK, PERIOD.

For Ryan Wolfe, things has not been easy for him. There were days that wasn't good, and there were days that were good. Ryan has been through a roller coaster of good and bad event as a CSI. When Ryan went through something terrible, he always came out even stronger than before. However recently, Ryan got fired from the police department. He is not sure how to come back even stronger than before.

It is early in the afternoon, a brunette headed woman is walking down the sidewalk. Two thugs notice the woman as they have a evil sly look on their faces. As one of the thugs went up ahead of the unexpecting woman in an alley, the other thug closely follows the woman. When the woman is getting closer to the alley, the thug grabs her from behind.

The woman is brought into the alley as she sees two thugs. "What do you want from me"? The woman asks the two thugs. "Your purse pretty thing". Thug#1 said to the woman. "Yeah pretty thing", thug#2 said to the woman. The woman glares at them. "I rather not". The woman said to them as she turns away. The thugs grab the woman as they are assaulting her. The woman tries to fight back as she screams for help. Little does she know that someone did hear her scream.

Ryan is in the area as he hears the screams for help. His gut instinct is to go and run to where the trouble is coming from. As he runs into the alley, Ryan sees the woman being assaulted by two thugs. "Hey stop, leave her alone". Ryan said to the thugs.

The thugs look at the newcomer (Ryan). "This is not over. You ruined our fun, newcomer ". Thug #1 said to Ryan. "Yeah, this is not over". Thug #2 said to Ryan as they take off away from the alley. Ryan went up to the woman. "Are you alright"? Ryan asks the woman. "No, they didn't steal my purse, and my friends and boss will not be happy about this. I came down to Miami for vacation, and on the second full day I get attacked". The woman said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the woman. "I know where the police station is at to file a police report". Ryan said to the woman. The woman looks at Ryan. "You can get me there". The woman said to Ryan. "Yeah", Ryan said to the woman. Ryan gives the woman a hand up. He walks her to his car as they head towards the police station/crime lab.

On the car ride over to the police station, the woman looks at Ryan. "You are selfless to help me like the way you did". The woman said to Ryan. Ryan looks at the woman. "I was there at the right time. It is not a big deal". Ryan said to the woman. The woman looks at Ryan. "My friends and my boss will be proud for what you did for me". The woman said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he thinks about his friends and boss at the crime lab and his recent firing. "I doubt my friends and boss will be proud of me for what I did". Ryan said to the woman. The woman looks at Ryan with a perplexed look on her face. "What kind of evidence do you have to back that up"? The woman asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at the woman. "You sound like a CSI". Ryan said to the woman. The woman smirk at Ryan. "Seriously, your friends will be proud of you for this". The woman said to Ryan. Ryan has a pressed look on his face. "I don't know about that". Ryan said to the woman.

As they are really close to the crime lab/police station, Ryan has a bittersweet look on his face. "I am dropping you off here. Just go into that building and ask for Horatio Caine. He can help you". Ryan said to the woman. She looks at Ryan as she is curious on why he doesn't walk her in the building. "Wait, I didn't get your name". The woman said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the woman. "It's not important". Ryan said to the woman. The woman sighs at him as she gets out from the car. "It is important no matter if you are the witness, the victim, or the suspect. You should come forward regardless of the circumstances. Promise me you will think about it". The woman said to Ryan as she leaves the car. Ryan nods to the woman as she heads in the crime lab/police station. He drives away as he heads off. Little does he know that the same two thugs are following him.

The woman walks in the crime lab/police station. 'Wow this is bigger than the crime lab in New York'. The woman thought to herself as she went to the receptionist desk. "Excuse me, I need to speak to Horatio Caine". The woman said to the receptionist. "I am Horatio Caine". Horatio said as he sees the injured woman. He got a gut feeling that something is terribly wrong. "What happened to you Miss"? Horatio asks the woman.

The woman pulls out her id and badge. "I am Officer Lindsay Monroe from the New York Crime Lab. I got assaulted in an alley not to far from here". Lindsay said to Horatio as she reveals herself to him. Horatio notices the wounds and defensive wounds on her. "Come with me, Miss. Monroe". Horatio said to Lindsay.

In the conference room, Lindsay is sitting on a chair. Horatio looks at Lindsay. "I am in Miami for a vacation. I was walking down the sidewalk, and the next thing I knew I get grabbed from behind. I saw two men wanting me to hand over my purse. I tried to fight back as they assaulted me, and I screamed for help. Then this other man came and heard my scream for help. The men that was attacking me were not happy that someone came, and said this is not over newcomer. Those two took off. The guy that came gave me the lift here, and he told me to ask for you". Lindsay said to Horatio.

Horatio looks at Lindsay. "Did you get the good sameratian's name by any chance"? Horatio asks Lindsay. "I did ask him, but he told me that it wasn't important. He dropped me off really close from here". Lindsay said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Lindsay. "Do you remember what the good sameratian and the thugs description for a sketch artist and BOLO"? Horatio asks Lindsay.

Lindsay looks a Horatio. "Yeah plus you can get the DNA from my fingernails. I did fight back in the attack. Plus Mac will want to know the name of the good samartain". Lindsay said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Lindsay as he is putting two and two together. "You work for Detective Taylor don't you, Miss. Monroe". Horatio said to Lindsay. "Yeah that's my boss, you meet him before". Lindsay said to Horatio.

Horatio looks at Lindsay. "Yes I have met him. A good man, and a good cop". Horatio said to Lindsay. Lindsay nods as Eric, Natalia, Alexx and Calliegh walks in the conference room. "Miss. Monroe, they can get the physical evidence. You can count on us to get the thugs that did this to you". Horatio said to Lindsay. Lindsay nods to Horatio as she looks at them. "Please be diligent and thorough". Lindsay said to them.

Calleigh looks at Lindsay. "You can count on it. I am Calleigh". Calleigh said to Lindsay. "My name is Natalia". Natalia said to Lindsay. "I am Eric, Eric Delko". Eric said to Lindsay. Lindsay grins at them. "It's nice to meet you". Lindsay said to them as they got started gathering the evidence. "You don't worry about a thing sweet girl. I am Alexx" Alexx said to Lindsay as she has her first aid kit out ready to clean her wounds.

In Horatio's office, Horatio is making the call to the New York Crime Lab. "Taylor", Detective Taylor said over the phone. "Hello Detective Taylor, this is Horatio Caine from the Miami Crime Lab". Horatio said to Mac. "What can I do for you"? Mac asks Horatio. "Your CSI officer Lindsay Monroe came to our lab injured in an assault that took place in Miami". Horatio said to Mac.

Mac has an upset look on his face. "Is she alright"? Mac asks Horatio. "She is being looked over by our medical examiner right now. You can count on us to find the suspects responsible for this, and the good samaratian that brought her here". Horatio said to Mac. "Ok, tell Lindsay I am coming to Miami on the next flight down there". Mac said to Horatio. "I will tell here, Detective Taylor". Horatio said to Mac. "Ok", Mac said to Horatio as he hangs up the phone.

At the New York Crime Lab, Mac is furious that someone got the nerve to hurt one of his CSI while on vacation. Mac grabs his jacket and go bag as he leaves his office. Danny notices Mac heading out. "What's going on Mac"? Danny asks Mac. "I am heading to Miami. Lindsay got assaulted down there". Mac said to Danny.

Danny has an angry look on his face. "I am coming with you, Mac". Danny said to Mac. Mac sighs as Danny has the I insist look on his face. "Alright, let's go", Mac said to Danny as they leave the crime lab for Miami.

Back at the Miami Dade crime lab, Lindsay is getting patched up by Alexx. Eric, Natalia, and Calleigh already collected the evidence from her and they got the sketch of the suspects. "What's wrong sweet girl"? Alexx asks Lindsay. Lindsay looks at Alexx. "The guy that came to my aid and dropped me off. He told me that he doubts that his friends and boss will be proud of what he did for me. It's like he lost the friends that he had due to one reason or another". Lindsay said to Alexx.

Alexx looks at Lindsay as she is perplexed by this. "That seems a bit sad to me. I would be proud of him". Alexx said to Lindsay. "I wish he knows that. Plus he doesn't know that I am a CSI from New York, and I didn't get his name". Lindsay said to Alexx. Alexx looks at Lindsay. "Hopefully the evidence will lead us to him and the thugs that did this to you". Alexx said to Lindsay. Lindsay nods to Alexx.

Horatio walks in the room. "Detective Taylor is getting on the next flight here, Miss. Monroe". Horatio said to Lindsay. Lindsay nods to Horatio. "Thank you", Lindsay said to Horatio.

In the lab, Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia are working on the evidence that they got from Lindsay. Eric is working on fingerprints, Natalia is on trace, and Calleigh is on DNA. As they got the results, the three CSI are stunned to learn that Ryan is involved in this some how. "No this can't be right". Eric said to them.

Calleigh looks at Eric. "What do you mean"? Calleigh asks Eric. Eric looks at Calleigh. "I got Ryan's fingerprints on the sleeve of Lindsay's jacket but not on her purse. Plus the finger prints on the purse belongs to Miles and Mike Weeks". Eric said to Calleigh. Calleigh is stunned by this as she looks at Eric. "That's odd, I got Mike and Miles DNA from Lindsay's fingernails. This girl fought back against them. Plus I didn't find any of Ryan's DNA on Lindsay". Calleigh said to Eric.

Natalia walk towards them with her results. "Well I got fibers from Lindsay's shoes and jacket as well. It has some water on the back of her jacket to the location of the attack. Plus the fiber on her shoes indicate that she was in Ryan's car". Natalia said to them.

The three CSI look at each other. "If Ryan got her here then why doesn't he come forward with it"? Calleigh ask them. Eric looks at them. "Maybe he is not ready to face us or H yet". Eric said to them. "Yeah but Stelker is the one that fired him not H". Natalia said to them. "Plus Lindsay needs to identify Ryan as her good samartain and Miles and Mike Weeks as her attackers". Calleigh said to them.

They walk back into the conference room. Lindsay has a different jacket on and barefooted. "Lindsay, do you recognize this man"? Eric asks Lindsay as he places a picture of Ryan in front of her. Lindsay looks at the picture. "That's him, he is the one that got me here. What's his name"? Lindsay asks them.

Eric looks at Lindsay. "His name is Ryan Wolfe. He is a friend of ours". Eric said to Lindsay. Lindsay looks at them. "At least I know who helped me". Lindsay said to them. Calleigh places two pictures of their suspects. "Do you recognize these two men or met them before"? Calleigh asks Lindsay as she looks at the two pictures of the men. "That's them, they assaulted me in the alley. I never met them before now". Lindsay said to them.

Calleigh looks at Lindsay as Horatio walks in the conference room. Eric hands the results to Horatio. Horatio looks at the results and realizes that Ryan is the good samartain. Frank went towards them. "Frank, I need you pick up Miles and Mike Weeks for questioning". Horatio said to Frank. Frank nods to Horatio as he leaves the building.

Meanwhile, Ryan is down on his luck as he is walking down the sidewalk. 'I wonder how much longer before they find out that I had something to do with what happened today'. Ryan thought to himself. All the sudden, Ryan gets grabbed from behind into the same alley that the woman got pulled into today.

The thugs look at Ryan. "You ruined our fun earlier today, and you are going to pay for that". Thug#1 said to Ryan. "Yeah, you are going to pay for that". Thug #2 said to Ryan. Ryan looks at them. "It's called doing the right thing". Ryan said to them. The thugs look at Ryan. "We don't care about doing the right thing". Thug #1 said to Ryan.

The thugs beat Ryan up as they hurt him. Ryan tries to defend himself, but he is out numbered. As Ryan is getting beat up, his phone gets broken. The thugs spit on Ryan's face and shirt as they take off. Ryan is in pain as he sits up. He looks at his broken phone. "I guess I can't call them for help. Then again, who can I count on". Ryan said to himself. Ryan limps out from the alley as he cradles his arm. Little does he know that help will find him.

Mac and Danny arrives in Miami. They are driving in a rental car as they head towards the crime lab. Danny spots an injured man limping on the sidewalk. "Mac, pull over. He needs help". Danny said to Mac. Mac notices the injured man as he pulls over the rental car. They went towards the injured man. "Hey are you ok"? Danny asks the man. "We want to help you". Mac said to the injured man.

Ryan sees two men coming towards him. He looks at the guy with a New York accent and the other man with him. "You two want help me". Ryan said to them. The guy with the New York accent looks at Ryan. "You look like crap man. I am Danny". Danny said to Ryan. Ryan looks at the guy named Danny. "I am Detective Taylor. What happened"? The other man as he looks at Ryan. "I got grabbed from behind into an alley. Two thugs attacked me. I saw them earlier attacking a woman in the same alley. My name is Ryan". Ryan said to them.

Danny and Mac look at each other. "Mac, do you think it was Montana"? Danny asks Mac. "Yeah", Mac said to Danny. "Ryan we need to get you to the hospital. Is there anyone you can call"? Mac asks Ryan. "Ok, my phone got broken in the attack". Ryan said to them as he pulls out the broken phone.

Mac and Danny gives Ryan a hand into their rental car. They take him to Miami General. At the hospital, the doctor takes Ryan into X-ray and surgery. Mac looks at Danny. "I am heading towards the Miami Crime Lab. You stay here and wait on the doctor". Mac said to Danny. Danny nods to Mac. "Ok", Danny said to Mac. Mac leaves the hospital and head towards the crime lab.

Back at the crime lab, Lindsay is in the conference room. Rick Stelker looks at Lindsay. "Miss. Monroe, you say that Ryan Wolfe saw what happened to you and dropped you off here. Are you aware that he was fired from the police department"? Rick asks Lindsay. Lindsay glares at Rick. "He didn't tell me. Why are you asking me this"? Lindsay asks Rick.

Rick looks at Lindsay. "I am questioning his motives to get his job back". Rick said to Lindsay. Lindsay looks at Rick as she is not amused by this. "He didn't tell me what he used to do for a living. His actions to help me was selfless and noble. You must be on some sort personal political witch hunt to hurt him more than nessacray". Lindsay said to Rick.

Mac and Horatio walks in the conference room hearing everything. "Rick that's enough", Horatio said to Rick. Rick looks at the two men walking in the room. Mac went towards Lindsay. "Lindsay are you alright"? Mac asks Lindsay. Lindsay looks at Mac. "Besides this hard ass questioning the motives of the good samaratian and the two guys that assaulted me and ruined my vacation, I am fine". Lindsay said to Mac.

Rick looks at them. "I am just doing my investigation into the matter. I wanted to know Ryan Wolfe's intentions was when he dropped her off here". Rick said to them. Mac looks at the picture of Ryan that is in front of Lindsay. "What Ryan Wolfe did for one of my CSI's is admirable. Plus I do not appreciate someone like you questioning it just to get his job back. He did the right thing no matter if he is an officer or an former officer". Mac said to Rick.

Rick glares at them as he leaves the room. Horatio looks at Mac. "Did you see Mr. Wolfe recently"? Horatio asks Mac. "Yes, Danny and I were on the way here when he spotted him. He look really beat up, and we took him to Miami General". Mac said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Mac.

Frank walks in the room. "We picked up the two suspects, and they are interrogation right now". Frank said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Frank. "Thanks", Horatio said to Frank. Lindsay looks at them. "I want to see him, Ryan. Is he ok"? Lindsay asks them. "I do not know his condition. Danny is suppose to call when he learns something". Mac said to Lindsay.

Mac notices his phone ringing as he answers it. "Taylor", Mac said to the caller. "Mac, Ryan is out of surgery. He got a couple broken ribs, a broken ankle, broken arm, and a mild concussion. He got hurt because he saw what happened to Montana". Danny said to Mac. "Ok", Mac said to Danny.

Horatio sighs as he is curious about what he did for Lindsay. Eric walks in the room. "H, I tried to get the hold of Wolfe, but I got his voicemail". Eric said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Eric. "Eric, Mr. Wolfe is in the hospital. Our thugs got to him before we could talk to him". Horatio said to Eric.

Eric has an angry look on his face. "Where are they"? Eric asks Horatio. "Calm down Eric, they are interrogation. I will interrogate them". Horatio said to Eric. Eric sighs as he looks at him. "Alright I am going to see him". Eric said to Horatio. "I am not stopping you, Eric". Horatio said to Eric. Eric nods to Horatio as he looks at them.

A few minutes later, Eric, Lindsay, and Mac leaves the crime lab to the hospital. Lindsay sees Danny in the waiting room. Danny looks at Lindsay. "Montana, how are you feeling"? Danny asks Lindsay. Eric looks at Mac. "He calls her, Montana because it's where I am from". Mac said to Eric. "Makes sense", Eric said to Mac.

Lindsay looks at Danny. "I am fine, Danny". Lindsay said to Danny. Danny looks at the guy that came with Mac and Lindsay. "I am Danny Messer. How you doing"? Danny said to the guy. "I am Eric Delko. I heard that you spotted Ryan and brought him here". Eric said to Danny. "Sure did, he looked like crap". Danny said to Eric.

They went into Ryan's room. Ryan notices them as they walk in the room. He sees the woman with them. "It's you". Ryan said to her. "This is Lindsay Monroe. She is a CSI officer from the New York Crime Lab. The woman you helped". Mac said to Ryan.

Ryan has a surprised look on his face. "I said that she sound like a CSI, but I should have figured it out". Ryan said to them. Eric looks at Ryan. "Do not blame yourself, Ryan. Plus the suspects got picked up". Eric said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Eric. Danny looks at Eric as he gets angry. "You mean the scumbags that did this to Montana are caught". Danny said to Eric.

Eric looks at Danny as he grins. "Yeah H is interrogating them right now". Eric said to Danny. Danny nods as he looks at Ryan. "I want to thank you for looking out for Montana". Danny said to Ryan. "It wasn't a big deal. I heard a scream, and I came to that alley. Those two thugs were assaulting her. Those two took off, and I got her to the crime lab. Later on, I was walking down the sidewalk, and I get grabbed from behind. It was the same two thugs that harmed her". Ryan said to them.

Back at the crime lab, Horatio got a full confession out from Mike and Miles Weeks. They picked Lindsay because it was it was opportunity. They were angry that Ryan came and saw what was happening,so they followed him until he was alone.

A few days later, Ryan is at his house. He hears knocks on the door. As he opened the door, Ryan sees Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia at his door. "Hey what are you guys doing here? Ryan asks them. "H wants to see you". Eric said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Eric. "I can't go to the crime lab, Eric. I am not welcome there". Ryan said to them. The three CSI has confused look on their faces. "Why do you say that, Ryan"? Calleigh asks Ryan. Ryan looks at them. "Stelker, when he fired me, he told me that he will be watching my every move. In his world, I am public enemy #1. He also told me that if I do anything good or heroic, he will question my motives and intentions to get my job back. He said that no one will stand by me". Ryan said to them.

The three CSI look at each other. "Is that the reason why you dropped Lindsay off really close to the building"? Natalia asks Ryan. "Yeah, I knew you guys would eventually figured it out. If H wants to see me, he can come here". Ryan said to them.

"I am already here, Mr. Wolfe. I also heard everything that you just told them. You didn't have intentions to use the good deed to get your job back". H said to Ryan. Ryan sees Horatio walking in the room as he went pale. "Hello H", Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio looks at Ryan. "You did the right thing today. Plus you can count on us to stand by you". Horatio said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Horatio as he pulls out a letter. "Miss. Monroe asked me to give this to you". Horatio said to Ryan as he hands the letter to him. Ryan reads the letter.

'Dear Ryan

There is no amount of words to express my gratitude of helping me the way you did. When that hard ass IAB agent questioning your true intentions, I was angry at him. You did a truly selfless thing for me. Mac, Stella, Don, Hawkes, Adam, and Danny knows what you did for me. We may be miles apart, but the New York Crime Lab will also stand by you as well. Like I said to that IAB guy, not every CSI is perfect. Plus every CSI has personal issues that should never be hidden. I hope you feel better soon, and plus I hope that you return working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab soon.

Your New Friend

Lindsay Monroe

CSI Investagtor of the New York Crime Lab'

Ryan smiles as he reads the letter. "Thanks for bringing me this letter H". Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Ryan. "Like Miss. Monroe said, we will stand by you". Horatio said to Ryan. Ryan looks at them as he does know that his friends are still there for him in times like this.

End story.


End file.
